


Haikyuu/My Hero Academia Fluff and Angst Drabbles

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: Just throwing my angst and fluff drabbles/one shots on here.
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Kenma's Birthday Celebration (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume 
> 
> Kudo's/Suggestions always welcome

Imagine…you want to celebrate Kenmas birthday, but he doesn’t.

“It’s just another day of the year. It’s really not a big deal.” He’s been saying this for weeks leading up to it.

But it’s a big deal to you. . So you go over to his apartment and quietly let yourself in with the key that he gave you months ago. You get up the small cake, fried chicken and sides that you picked up. Because of course it’s almost 2pm and Kenma is just now getting ready to get up. #LifeOfAGamer. You have 2 ridiculous party hats that you bought. One for him and one for you.

You hear him shuffling around, getting out of bed and probably walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth and whatnot. So you finish setting up quickly.

Right as you put the candles on the cake, Kenma opens the door, wearing sweats, an old volleyball nekoma tee shirt and the cat ear headband that you leave over at his place to pull your hair back when you do makeup.

“Aww hey there. How’s my little kitten?” You smile big and teasing him. He stands in the doorway and just takes in the scene; cake, food, and you in a party hat. He blushes and smiles, walking over to you and grabbing you up into a huge hug, snuggling his face into your neck.

“Thank you kitten. It’s perfect…” he whispers into your ear. You smile and give him a soft kiss. It was totally worth it. ❤️❤️


	2. It started with Saturday Nap Times...(Kenma Fluff)

Nap time for you and Kenma is a completely normal thing to do on Saturday afternoons. It is one of your favorite things, since usually Kenma is busy with gaming and managing that or you’re busy with work and family. So you both try and make it a point to lay down every Saturday to take a nap together. 

Napping in the summer time is great and everything, but napping when it’s cold outside? Now that just hits different. 

Now that it’s mid-October, and the weather is finally starting to cool off, Saturday naps have turned into Saturday naps, Sunday afternoon cuddle sessions…and of course movie nights more frequently during the week. 

“It’s getting to be around dinner time..what are you feeling like tonight?” Kenma asks you, brushing the hair away from your face as you cuddle in closer to his chest. 

“Honestly, I don’t really care. Can’t we just stay in bed for the rest of the night?” You stretch, wrapping one of your legs around his waist to keep him from moving. “I’m already sooo comfy, so lets just stay here. Yeah?” You smile, leaning up to plant small kisses along his jaw and neck. 

He hugs you tighter, sliding his leg in-between your to pull you closer to him. He leans his head close to yours, gently kissing your ear. “Does my little kitten want to stay in bed and play for a while?” You feel his teeth graze your ear, sending shivers throughout your hold body. 

“Mmmm don’t tease me…” You whisper, pushing him onto his back and slowly moving on top of him. You lean down, kissing from his neck up to his ear, nipping along the way. “Don’t tease me unless you’re ready to back that up.” You smile, pulling back to stick your tongue out at him. 

His hands grip your thighs, pulling you down and tighter against him. “Ehh don’t worry. I think I can more than back that statement up….”


	3. I get along without you very well (Except when soft rains fall) (Tsukki Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Very Well, version sang by Chet Baker when this came to my mind. The song is def worth a listen.

3 days. It’s been 3 days since you and Tsukki fought. Not that arguing and bickering between the two of you was not common. But for some reason, this felt different. 

His words cut deeper than usual…That look of disinterest plastered across his face as you try to explain what you were feeling…The way he just walked out the door without even looking at you twice. 

At this point, you weren’t really sure what started the argument or what it was even about. But he had to come at you with an attitude that day. You were tired, overworked, and already on edge, all things that you explained to him and he just seemed to throw out the window. 

Going from spending the night over there 4 or 5 days a week, to sleeping in your own bed. Cold. Alone. 

On the fourth day is when you finally break your silence, trying to be the bigger person. After work, you go over to his place, slowly walking up to the door, extremely awkward for some reason. You had a key to this place. This was your home, so why was it so hard to just turn the key and walk in? 

You finally talk yourself into actually going inside, quietly slipping in the door before locking it and setting your shoes to the side. The scene before you is not what you had expected. 

Is that Tsukki laying on the couch right now sleeping in the blanket that you left over here months ago? 

Why is your favorite moving playing on netflix right now? He hates this movie. He lets you know it everytime you want to put it on. 

It looks like he’s wearing the matching tee shirt you got him because it reminded you of him. He made fun of you for getting him that shirt. He said it was stupid. 

And yet, here he was. Curled up on the couch, your favorite movie on in the background, wrapped in things that you had gotten him. 

You sit down on the edge of the couch by his feet, softly shaking his leg to wake him up. 

“Tsukki…” 

He shuffles in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes and feeling around for his glasses. 

“Y/n? When did you get here?” 

“Well I actually just let myself in…I hope that’s okay…” You were never one to get into fights often, and this was a first for you to. You felt awkward because honestly, you just missed him. Just thinking about how long it’s been since you slept next to him makes you want to cry. You missed his warm hugs and the way he cuddled you in the morning. 

He shakes his head, slipping his glasses onto his face and adjusting them. “Y/n…you’re always welcome here…you know that..” He trails off, looking off at the screen, attempting to mask the blush that painted his cheeks. 

After the week you had a work, plus the fight with him. You were just tired. And like any reasonable person, when you were tired, it was much easier to make you cry. 

You felt the tears start to fall down your face as you scooted back against Tsukki. You tried to mask your face, filting your head to the other side to let the moment pass. But it was too late as he had already seen it and was pulling you to lay down in front of him. He pulled your back flush with his chest and started to plant soft kissing on the back of your head. 

“I’m sorry y/n…” he whispered over and over again, kissing your cheek and neck softly and holding you fight. You shake your head, trying to decide when you would be able to talk without all the tears poring out of your face. 

“I’m sorry too…” you say, turning your body to face him and pushing your head into the crook of his neck. You whisper against his skin, “please don’t do that again. I hate the thought of you walking out and not looking back at me like that…” you barely get out before tsukki pulls back, looking down into your eyes.

“Y/n…I..I don’t even know how to apologize. Once I realized what was happening, I was already out the door. And I wanted to come back in and apologize so bad, but I was scared you wouldn’t talk to me…I’m so sorry…” 

You take a deep breath, calming down a bit once you realize that he feels the same. 

“Will you stay over here tonight? I don’t want to let you go…” Tsukki whispered, his cheeks turning a deep red. You nod your head, snuggling closer into him. 

“I won’t leave your side until you tell me to….Until you tell me to and I actually believe it..” You mummer, already drifting off to sleep after 4 long nights without him by your side. 

“Mmm…so you won’t ever leave me side…got it.” He says quietly, a small smile forming on his lips as he pulls you in closer and closes his eyes.


	4. But I love you...(Tsukki Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cussing

Fighting. 

Non-stop fighting between the two. 

Bickering back and forth over the most trivial things, to the point of tears. Always one sided of course. 

His words hurt. They stole the air of your body, like the first crisp winter morning of the year. No matter how many deep breaths you took, it was like it was never enough. 

The way his dismissive eyes would look you up and down, making you feel even smaller and more insignificant. As if his words did not already do that well enough. 

He would go for low blows, hitting you right where it hurt. Not that you did not do the same. You never failed to bring up his lack of ambition, always bringing it back to his love of volleyball. The one topic you knew made him second guess himself every time. 

Today was different. The fighting had been non-stop over the previous weeks. 

And when you were not fighting, things were…Stagnant. Never moving forward. Like you both knew, if you talked about the root of the issue, if you took that step forward, it would lead you head first off a cliff. 

There would be no going back. Because you both knew that there was just *something* not working. Could you put your finger on it? No. But you felt it. He had to feel it too, right? 

His touch, no longer full of love and life..But cold and sterile. 

Your laugh, no longer full of happiness..But hollow. The sound of a person no longer present. 

———-

“Okay if that’s what you want to eat, then make it your own goddamn self. You have 2 fucking hands, correct?” He spat, not bothering to glace up from his laptop. 

You look at him, disgusted. 

He looked like the man you had loved, but it wasn’t anymore. 

You say nothing, just looking at him. Your lips, unable to move as your mind played over the past 4 years. The up’s and down’s you faced together. The happy times, laughing and smiling like there could be nothing wrong in this world. The sad times, holding each other close and as the emotions would overcome you both. 

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. 

In this moment, you knew. 

This relationship was dead. The life of it had flashes before your eyes, and you needed to take this as a sign. 

The fight was over. There was no more oomph, no more words to be spoken. It was time you laid this to rest peacefully. You wanted to preserve the enjoyable memories as much as possible.

You shook your head, walking towards your shared bedroom. You softly closed the door behind you, walking to your closet and pulling down your duffle bags. 

The tears slowly spilled over, streaking down your face as you pack clothes into the bags. You grab your makeup and work bag, sliding chargers inside it. 

As you walk past your bed, you grab your pillow from the bed. Holding it tightly to your chest as you sling your bags over your shoulders. 

You open the door and see him, sitting at the kitchen table. 

The look on his face, you could already tell that he was sorry for what he said. But it was no longer enough. 

His eyes shot open, seeing the bags, pillow and tears. You clear your throat, walking out and towards the front door. 

“Wait. Where are you going? Who are you staying with? Don’t be ridiculous. It was just another stupid fight. I’m sorry I blew up, okay?” 

You shake your head, gently brushing past him as he stood in your way. He grabs your wrist, slowing you down enough to step in front of you. 

“Fucking talk! Don’t just ignore me like you don’t fucking hear me!” He yells, causing the slow tears to turn into full weeps. 

Very *very* few times in the 4 years that you were together had you heard him yell. It was not something he enjoyed doing, and thus, was basically unknown to you. 

You look up into his eyes, tears streaming down your face and spilling onto your shirt. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t keep doing this and I don’t think you can either.” You say, barely above a whisper as you push past him. 

At the front door, you slip your shoes on, grabbing your keys as you look back one last time. Realizing if you walk out right now, there would be no turning back. 

You make eye contact with Tsukki one last time, seeing the glassy red staining his eyes. His shoulders slumped over…defeated as you just looks at you. 

He opens and closes his mouth several times having come to the same conclusion as you. The realization hit him a moment before. 

He lets out a shaky breath, shrugging his heavy shoulders. 

“But…I love you…” He says, his voice broken and small. 

A hiccup bubbles from your lips as you weep, turning around and slamming the door behind you.


	5. Ushijima and his Darling...(Fluff)

He is a man of very few words usually, which is the opposite of you most days. 

He knows when you’ve had a good day because you come home and you can’t seem to stop talking. You tell him about everything and he loves every minute of it, whether you know it or not. 

You go on and on about everything. The drama going on at work, what you’ve been working on that has you completely stressed out, your commute to work and the strange people you seem to run into during these times of the day. He loves to see you going on like this, absolutely no filter. He knows that some days you will keep going like this until you tire yourself out, eventually curling up in his lap and passing out like a touch starved kitten. 

He cannot get enough of it. 

Today you are standing in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner and talking about the drive home (your road rage is very apparent) when you look over at Ushijima, a small smile painted across his normally stoic face. Seeing his smile, you can’t help but blush, feeling a shy smile inching across your face as well. 

“What are you smiling at? Are you laughing at me?” You ask, laughing softly as you walk over to the couch where he is sitting. He shakes his head, pulling you into his lap and hugging you tightly against his chest. 

“Nope. Just love hearing you talk.” He mumbles, face hidden in your neck. You lean back, grabbing his face between your small hands to smush his cheeks together and kiss the tip of his nose. 

“Sometimes I don’t think you realize how adorable you really are.” It was now his turn for a deep blush to wash across his face, making you smile even brighter.


	6. Going to the pumpkin patch with Kiri for his birthday

I know I said it was Kenma all day but it is also Kiri’s birthday so its time for some Kiri bby love. 

Just imagine going to the pumpkin patch for Kiri’s birthday. You guys are going to pick out 2 pumpkins to carve for Halloween. Of course Kiri is adorable and wants to take lots of pictures with you to post all over his social media so everyone knows who he is spending his birthday with. 

You guys both pick out your pumpkins. You pick out a small to medium pumpkin, and it has got to be the most perfect pumpkin in the patch, according to Kiri. 

When you turn around to see what he has picked out, he has a huge pumpkin that is slightly misshapen. You giggle. 

“Kiri, of all the pumpkins, why did you pick that one?” you walk over to him, pumpkins in hand. 

He looks down at his pumpkin and blushes, “Well it might not look perfect right now, but once I get to carving it, this will be the most perfect pumpkin. All of of the bumps will add to it.” He smiles and looks at you, “the pumpkin is perfectly imperfect. And that is as manly as it gets.” 

You stand in the pumpkin patch, trying not to cry while staring at your perfect manly baby. You smile and stand on your toes to lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek. “And you are perfect just the way you are.”


	7. Early Mornings with Kiri

Your alarm starts going off at 5:00am every morning. You roll over, slamming your hand around on the nightstand, looking for your phone to turn it off. You hear Kiri moving around next to you, stirring in his sleep as he starts to wake up from your alarm. 

Although you are usually someone with roughly 18 alarms to go off each morning, one alarm every 5 minutes. When Kiri spends the night, you turn on 3, just enough to make sure you don’t completely oversleep. You don’t want to wake him up earlier than he has to be up. 

You silence your alarm, laying back down and rubbing your eyes. 

“Mmm this is my favorite sight to wake up to..” Kiri mumbles, wrapping his arms around you and pulling himself flush against you. You laugh, wrapping your arms around him as you cuddle him closer. 

“Yeah? You aren’t too bad yourself.” You smile, kissing his forehead as he nuzzles his face into your neck, taking a deep breath. 

“Can’t we call off work and just stay in bed all day? We can nap and watch movies. It’ll be great.” He trails off, already falling back asleep with you tight in his grasp. 

“As much as I’d love that, I need to get up and get ready for work. I have a long day ahead of me, and the earlier I get to work, the earlier I can get off and come back home. We have plans tonight too, remember?” 

He shakes his head, “mhmmm” still refusing to budge or unwrap his arms from you. 

“Alright fine. You get up and start getting ready. I’ll make you some breakfast and pack your lunch.” He says, suddenly shooting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. You laugh, watching has he runs his hands through his hair and over his face. 

“Baby you worked late last night and it’s one of your days off. You should sleep in.” You say, crawling over to him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You start kissing his fluffy hair, tightly hugging him from behind. 

“Nahh. I want to make sure you start your day off right. I can go back to sleep while you’re working.” He says, giving you one of his world famous smiles before grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

“Now up we go! Don’t you know? The sooner you go in, the sooner you get to come back to me.” He stands up, making his way to the bathroom as you cling to his back and laugh. 

Once he gets you in there, he sets you down on the counter, turning around and kissing you on the forehead and walking out. “Now chop chop dollface. You got a busy day ahead of you and whatnot.” 

You smile, watching him walk into the kitchen and grabbing a pan as he turns on Spotify. 

This is the kind of morning you could get used to.


End file.
